


Time Together

by mlmzoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Annoyed Zoro, Annoying Luffy, Bacon Gremlin, Breakfast, Drabble, Husbands, M/M, Modern AU, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmzoro/pseuds/mlmzoro
Summary: Luffy bugs Zoro before he heads into work.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is like. mostly a dialogue? Ish? Fic? It was more to get some ideas out than it was to be descriptive and stuff, but I'm postin' it here cuz.. dunno I think it's funny and kinda cute and junk.. also this tag? be lacking in the fluff bro. I'll post another fic soon maybe that's actually proofread and descriptive so.... enjoy this for now sorry its bad!! :"( I'm probably gonna come back to this and add more and make it nicer so bbbb

“You’re annoying.”

“No, YOU’RE annoying.”

“You’re annoying, case closed. Now get OFF of me.”

Zoro was in the middle of cooking breakfast, when a certain _someone_ came barging in and getting his grubby little fingers on the half-cooked bacon. Limbs started getting swatted and shooed away with a spatula. Luffy kept clinging himself all over Zoro, laughing while playing keep away with his hands and Zoro’s makeshift hand swatter. 

Eventually the roughhousing calmed down, but Luffy was still holding onto Zoro from behind. Hands on Zoro’s waist, his chest against his back, and slight tip toes to watch as Zoro tries his best to cook. The pan sizzled as Zoro flipped over a piece, small bubbles popping and forming around it. Luffy hummed into Zoro’s neck, moving his hands to rest on Zoro’s tummy. 

Zoro glanced at him, smiling lightly. “So, any interesting fire rescues yesterday?” Luffy mumbled, nuzzling against his neck. Another piece of bacon was flipped over and Zoro chuckled. “Or you know, sleep and drool all over my shoulder than answer my question.”

Laughing, Luffy picked his face up so his cheek rested on Zoro’s shoulder. “Well, there was an electrical fire-” Zoro hummed. “-then there was ANOTHER electrical fire-” He hummed again. “-and then guess what?” 

“What?” Zoro asked, picking up one of the finished pieces offering it to Luffy’s mouth, who so gladly accepted it. He chuckled as Luffy struggled to eat it with no hands. 

“Dere was a NWOTHER erectrical fwire.” Luffy complained with his mouth full. 

“That sounds _really_ exciting honey.” Zoro said sarcastically, piling up a plate of bacon and placing it on the kitchen counter. 

Luffy huffed as he hopped up next to the plate on the counter, taking 3 pieces and shoving it into his mouth. Bacon bits started falling out of his lips and onto the floor as he grumbled more about his job. Zoro looked away to put everything in the sink for one second, before turning back to Luffy who was holding the empty bacon plate to his face. Luffy smiled with bacon bits in his teeth and muffled ‘more.’

“I _just_ put everything away, no.” Zoro said sternly.   
  


Luffy pouted while batting his eyes. “But, Zo-ro I worked _alllll_ day yesterday and I missed you soooo much...” Zoro snorted, he’s not falling for this again. “...I missed your cooking so much you cook soooooo good…” Nope. Not gonna. “...you cook WAYYYY better than Sanji…” Shut up, liar. “...and you love me riiighhhtt~? I would do the same for you! Because I loooooovvveeee you~! Meu amor-!” God dammit.

“Alright, alright!” Zoro snatched the plate out of his hands and went to clean up the pan he just used. Luffy did a silent victory as he hopped down and hugged Zoro from behind. 

“You’re the _best_ _husband ever_ , you know that, right?”

“You’re testing your luck right now.”

“Damn, feisty today huh Zor-?”

Zoro threateningly pulled out the spatula once again, Luffy squeaked and ran over to the living room, dive bombing into the couch. Zoro went back to cleaning out the pan, while Luffy went on a search for the tv remote. Digging his whole arms though the cushions, he felt the smooth cold remote and pulled it out. He quickly aimed at the tv and turned it on. 

Flipping through the channels, he sat back and sunked into the cushions. Muttering to himself each channel and going ‘boring, boring, too much drama, boring, stupid.’ He groaned and flipped to the ‘rent movies’ option. Side glancing in Zoro’s direction he lazily sat up in his seat and smiled. 

“Hey Zo-ro~?” He sweetly asked, fumbling the remote in his hands. Zoro hummed in response. “We should have a date night and watch a movie.” 

Zoro shook his head and looked at the clock. “It’s not even 8 o’clock yet and you’re asking for a date night?” 

“It can be a date morning.” 

Zoro chuckled and finished up another plate of bacon. “Well, either way I can’t.” Zoro said, walking over to Luffy and placing the plate on his lap. “I have work.” 

“Nooo!” Luffy groaned, grabbing Zoro’s wrist. “Call in today! Say you’re sick!” Luffy pouted. “I wanna watch that new Zombie Movie with you!” 

Zoro looked at Luffy irritatingly, to which Luffy smiled sheepishly. “You just want to rent a movie _you_ want to watch again.” 

“Well…” Luffy began, before Zoro interrupted.

“Saturday I can, if you’re free that day.”He chuckled, leaning down to kiss Luffy. “I don’t care what we watch, I wanna spend time with you like we used to.” Luffy only hummed in response, letting go of Zoro’s wrist as Zoro leaned back. 

Eventually Zoro got all ready for work and kissed Luffy goodbye. Luffy gave him a hug and wished him good luck at work. Zoro took his leave out the door and Luffy went back to watching tv, the usual. Hopefully when Saturday rolls around they get all the time they need.


End file.
